


Voicemail 7 15 2

by fortissimo_hands



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Party, Gen, Happy with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortissimo_hands/pseuds/fortissimo_hands
Summary: Peridot goes to a wild party and records a voicemail to tell Lapis the details.





	Voicemail 7 15 2

_You have 1 unread voicemail message from “The Great and Loveable Peridot!”_

_Play voicemail message?_

_“Hello, Lazuli! I recently arrived home from the birthday party which our friend Rose invited the both of us to! As you were sadly unable to join us, I attempted to call you in order to give you a recount, but you seem unable to answer. I considered waiting for you to call back, but I believe it shall be possible for me to explain it over voicemail!_

_“Okay, so first of all, I arrived fashionably late to the function, as is the social norm. Everyone was so pleased to see me!”_

She forced the door open and was greeted by a skinny, pale woman with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. “Oh, Peridot. You’re early.”

The voice had a tinge of annoyance, but Peridot didn’t notice. “I indeed am, Pearl!” she responded, practically radiating with energy. “I believe that it is polite to arrive approximately ten to fifteen minutes early to any social event!”

“Well, there’s nobody here yet,” explained Rose, glancing at Peridot through the doway. “so you should probably just wait outside for the others.” Rose was almost inhumanly tall and large, with pink curls cascading down her back. To celebrate the occasion, she wore a simple white dress for her birthday.

“Is there no way that I can be of assistance?”

“Peridot…” muttered Pearl through gritted teeth.

_“Then we all got together to watch Rose open her presents. Most of them were poor in quality, but she liked mine!”_

“Thanks so much for the necklace, Garnet!”

Rose struggled to clasp it around her neck, then gave up and placed it in her pocket. The dark-skinned girl with the cube-shaped afro merely adjusted her sunglasses. “No problem,” she explained. “It’s a rose quartz.”

“Ooh, ooh, I got you a necklace too!” said Pearl hurriedly, taking her cyan box off of the table and shoving it into Rose’s face. “You should open it!”

Rose opened the box and took out a necklace with a similar pink gem, but with more colour, bright pink compared to the cloudy pinkish-grey of Garnet’s necklace. “It’s beautiful! Thank you, Pearl.”

“It’s a pink diamond!” said Pearl, beaming, and the entire room gasped.

“You got me a diamond?!” choked Rose, staring at the gem and at Pearl. “Pearl, how did you afford this?!”

“With great difficulty.”

“Check out mine!” said the muscular girl with dreadlocks proudly, taking her package off of the table, wrapped in several shades of the rainbow. “But uh, you might want to be careful opening it.”

Rose raised an eyebrow at the warning and began to slowly peel wrapping paper off of the gift. It was long and thin. Removing a few layers of paper revealed that it was pink, and removing the final layer revealed that it was a sword.

“I forged it myself!” bragged Bismuth.

“...Bismuth, I’m a high school student. What the heck am I going to do with a sword?”

“Hey, you never know.”

“Mine’s over there in the purple,” said the short girl with messy purple hair, pointing vaguely and not bothering to assist Rose with the unboxing process.

Rose took the purple box, which wasn’t even wrapped -- just placed into an old shoebox to disguise what it was. She opened it with ease and took out a pair of pink headphones. “Thank you, Amethyst! My old earpods were falling apart, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” said Amethyst.

“I told her,” said Garnet.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “And how did you know, Garnet?”

“Lucky guess.”

With a roll of her eyes, she reached toward the last package, which was wrapped up in lime green paper. She spent several minutes peeling each layer of wrapping, muttering things under her breath about how someone went way overboard with the wrapping, and finally revealed the present.

She sighed.

“Peridot, this is literally just a pair of green socks and a card that gets my age wrong.”

“I knew you’d like it!” said Peridot, grinning.

_“Then we all went to play some really intense party games. I’m telling you, Lazuli, these are games that you wouldn’t want at a kid’s party! I even got incredibly drunk -- despite being underage! And I won every game!”_

The dice fell to the floor.

“Only six,” said Pearl with a frown. She moved her piece six squares forward onto a property owned by Garnet and sighed. “How much do I owe you?”

“Twenty-six,” answered Garnet.

Pearl glared as she took a twenty-dollar bill, a five-dollar bill, and a one-dollar bill from the money, and handed it over to Garnet. The game continued. Peridot felt someone nudging her in the ribs.

“What?” she hissed.

“I managed to talk Rose’s mom into giving me alcohol,” said Amethyst deviously, holding her cup out toward Peridot. “Want a sip?”

Peridot hesitated. “I’ve never drank alcohol before.”

“C’mon, P-Dot! Live a little!”

Hesitantly, she took the cup and brought it to her lips. She drank half a sip of the liquid and immediately spat it out. “That’s revolting!”

“You two, pay attention!” scolded Rose. “This property is up for auction, are you guys bidding?”

“I bid one dollar,” said Garnet.

“Two dollars,” countered Amethyst.

“Three dollars.”

“Four dollars.”

“Five dollars.”

“Six dollars.”

“Ten dollars.”

“Fifteen.”

“Twenty.”

“Twenty-five.”

“Twenty-six.”

“Thirty --”

“One thousand five hundred!” yelled Peridot enthusiastically, holding up all of the money she had left. She grinned deviously, happy with her victory, and then proceeded to go bankrupt the next turn.

_“Then we went outside. It was already dark out! We played some really hardcore adult party games outside.”_

Rose tapped Peridot’s shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!”

“Why you little --” Peridot chased after the taller pink-haired girl, who was laughing maniacally as she ran. “I’ll defeat you, Rose! I shall not let you have victory over me, the great Peridot!”

_“Sadly, my mother insisted that we had to go home -- but not until after I had enjoyed a long night of partying!”_

“Mo-om,” Peridot whined into the phone. “I wanna go home.”

“Why?” asked Rose, frowning. “Is the party not enjoyable, darling?”

“I’m tired,” Peridot whined. “This is the latest I’ve ever stayed up!”

There was silence among the group as the teenagers exchanged amused glances with each other. Amethyst burst into laughter. “Dude, it’s not even eight PM yet.”

“That’s very late!” protested Peridot. The device held against her ear made a noise and she sighed with relief. “Okay, my mom’s picking me up in ten minutes.”

“Have fun, Peri,” sneered Amethyst. “Don’t forget your beaty sleep.

_“And that was basically it! My mom drove me home and then I attempted to call you. Overall, it was an enjoyable party! I hope next time you can make it!”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...Look, Lapis…”_

_“I know your girlfriend does not like Rose, but I don’t think it’s healthy for her to be controlling who you talk to like this.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“I’m worried about you, Lapis.”_

_“...”_

_“You can do better than her, I know you can. She’s not good for you. I know it’s not easy breaking up with someone, but … I’m worried, Lapis.”_

_“...”_

_“You’re not going to listen to me anyway, are you? You never do. I just hope you come to your senses soon.”_

_“...”_

_“Well, anyway, it was a fun party. I’m so sorry you couldn’t make it! Sincerely, the Great and Lovable Peridot!”_


End file.
